116254-little-things-that-make-you-think-carbine-is-done-with-this-game
Content ---- ---- What???? | |} ---- to 1) good for you to know. i expect a patcher to look for "latets" content on the servers and not in my cache ...so, broken by design? to 2) i dont expect the game to look where the addon "might" have saved data but to copy Oldserver/Oldcharname/* to NewServer/New Charname/ thats all i have done actually and its enough to get my settings all back. So? ... why can't the game do that? I don't compare the game to Wow. I compare it to modern best practices in software development.... and to satisfy my customer, i would at least let the game ask "should i try to migrate your addon settings now?" ... you can always have excuses for everything, sure. The question is: How serious do you appear after taking the way with the lesser work the X-th time? Its a critical point for the game ... if it was my BBQ, i would show a lot more commitment and let the people know that i WANT my BBQ to be something special and tasty for you! | |} ---- ---- 1.) It has nothing to do with their patcher, and everything to do with how your local browser works on your computer. This was not a problem for everyone, only a subset of people, mostly those using IE. 2.) It's enough for most settings, yeah. Wasn't enough for some of mine. Is it really such a crime to expect someone who knows how to install their own addons to also know where the settings are stored? | |} ---- Pressing CTRL + R opens chat with the name of the last person who whispered you. | |} ---- You can't sit using the hotkey? | |} ---- There is no hotkey for sitting by default... he would have to bind one. However, Ctrl won't work as a modifier for new keybinds (only default ones) currently, so that may be an issue. | |} ---- Yeah, I just figured by saying, "I still can't sit when pressing my hotkey to sit." that what was meant was that after binding the hotkey they couldn't use it to sit. | |} ---- If those two items are the only problems big enough for you to make a forum post about, I would say Carbine hit this one out of the park. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- or "/r ". Note the space there! Once you type the space, the "/r" will be replaced by "/w " | |} ---- Nobody on these forums who has seen my posts would call me one of the game's apologists--but I have to be honest, what you're describing here is one minor inconvenience (having to redo add-on settings following a one-time server transfer) and an incorrect message in the patcher that has no bearing on anything. And from that, you've concluded that Carbine's given up on the game? That's... very imaginative of you. I don't see it. At all. That being said, I would like to remind other people here that this game has a real reputation problem with the vitriolic way its playerbase responds to people who say anything critical about the game. You have a choice about whether to fight that reputation or reinforce it. Choose wisely, please. | |} ---- I would totally call you an apologist Yas :3 lol JK. Anyway besides a few trolls here and there, critical feedback is not universally decried here; however flaming and rants generally are. I've seen plenty of constructive criticism posted that has led to positive threads and good discussion. Generally speaking, the only feedback I've seen appreciably attacked are obvious trolls / flamers (in general at least, I do recall a few notable exceptions, but not as many as I've seen on the FFXIV forums or SWTOR forums) | |} ---- Well that's basically what was done, megaservers was pretty much just Carbine force moving people off the low pop servers and then turning them off. | |} ---- ---- ---- No love for the Pyaray... ;) | |} ---- I've been away what changes have been pushed to January?. | |} ---- I still love you Py :) OP has no clue; Carbine is obviously not done with this game. in B 4 lock | |} ---- Itemization changes. Rune changes are coming in drop 3, but the newly itemized drop tables are coming in drop 4. | |} ---- And he better not. Whatever they need to pay this man to keep him, they should. I feel like Wildstar has ruined me for playing any other MMO- but whatever MMO he works on, I'll be there. | |} ---- It's a shame. As a software developer I'd have thought you'd understand why they are caching in the first place. This just seems like you're nitpicking at everything. The programmers on this game are top-notch, and seeing as you're blind to that, I'm curious to know just how much of your code comes from Stackoverflow. The problems you listed aren't even worth thinking over and considering the state of the game, there are many more important things to be doing right now. Hardly something I can call "giving up". They have priorities. | |} ---- Their salary and company reviews say otherwise. | |} ---- Not just the players, but the website dev tracker is hatin on you also. At the very least, it is apathetic about your posts, which is worse in some ways. | |} ---- I challenge you to make an MMO the scale of this game. If they were incompetent they wouldn't have even made it this far. Also, the programmers aren't to blame for their poor salary/company reviews. That's management. If I had said that the management was top--notch, then well... I'd agree with you. | |} ---- Sure let me get right on that. Actually, I'd argue (and most people would agree with me) that a lot of things seem incompetent. 1. Itemization 2. PvP 3. Attunement 4. UI 5. The 100 page list of bugs that is pushing back all of these content patches They're overhauling itemization, cutting content, and spending a lot of time trying to rescue this game from the pit it fell into. If you don't think someone is incompetent in all of this---- then you must turn a blind eye to a lot of things in life. | |} ---- i dont even like your post. but this, this is my number one source of hope. this guy, to me, is the face of carbine. he is what will keep it strong through these hard times. extremely interactive with the community(more so then frost ever was). extremely smart, and legitimately interested in the game from my pov. i liked frost for what he was, but TT is amazing no doubt about it.(also love anlath and youmukon) i dont even know the point of this post because ive had a few tonight, but yeah, wildstar is great and is only going up from here. | |} ---- I give up. I'm simply defending the programmers here and you're assuming that I'm defending the whole company. That list of yours doesn't even apply to what I'm discussing, and yet I'm blind? Bugs are only the relevant thing you have brought up. | |} ---- OK, I'm really curious. Where has our salary been talked about publicly? | |} ---- That's odd, I see myself in the dev tracker. Right now the dev tracker shows me as the most recent 4 posts. | |} ---- Carbine completely ignoring a 9 page thread asking for some formal action/response to save the EU PvP server. (Other than to post in it for unrelated issues). (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ | |} ---- ---- The forum Dev Tracker still loves you. It is the one on the website that pulls in Reddit/Twitter etc. that doesn't. The last post on there is from CRB_Eerie which is 14 posts down on the forum tracker. Edit: Hmm not sure why half this posts looks like a link either! | |} ---- He means the "website dev tracker" not forum one, for some reason last night it stopped showing new posts. Not just you, also twitter posts etc. | |} ---- ---- You are hated here bro: http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/devtracker/ :( | |} ---- ---- ---- The fact that you didn't even take that stupid social media stuff into consideration wins my respect! <3 | |} ---- Well, it looks like most current players are migrating to the PvE server. As I said it looks that way, don't have numbers. It isn't completely dead, but when I started to level my Dominion character which hit level 50 about 2-3 weeks ago (I got 2 level 50 Exiles on the PvE server), there were a noticeable amount of more players on the PvP server and now it is definitely less. I don't think the Megaservers managed to pull back a lot of players - both queue times for PvP and PvE dungeons etc are exactly the same in regards to wait time before the Megaserver merges and after waiting 1+ hours with an unknown queue time for a dungeon it kinda puts you off. Drop 3 will make it or break it imo. | |} ---- You're actually not thinking at all. | |} ---- ---- ----